1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for editing image information utilizing camera information at the photographing of the image information.
2. Related Background Art
In case of a conventional editing operation in an image editing apparatus for editing moving images obtained by photographing with a video camera or the like, the user determines necessary sections in the images to be edited and records the scenes of such sections in succession. The result of such recording constitutes the result of image editing.
In case the user executing such image editing is a professional user involved in the image production, such user in general has technology for obtaining images of strong impact by combining presentations (scenes) obtained by various camera operations such as panning, tilting, zooming etc. of the camera and selection of various camera angles.
On the other hand, for a non-professional or amateur user, it is difficult to obtain satisfactory images such as images of strong impact as the result of editing, because of lack of the knowledge on the presentations by various camera operations or the image effect obtained by the combination thereof.
Therefore, an image editing apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-37150 is provided with a dictionary showing correspondence between the presentation in natural language such as “thrilling” and the image effect by a camera operation, thereby enabling to easily obtain a result of highly advanced image editing by designating an image effect from the user with a natural language.
However, in the conventional image editing apparatus as explained in the foregoing, in which the image effect is designated by the natural language presentation, it has not been possible to adapt to the difference in the subjectivity of each user. For example a presentation by a natural language “thrilling” may be felt in different levels among the users and it is extremely difficult to adapt to such difference.
Also it has been necessary for the user to in advance determine the image effects to be adopted prior to the actual image editing operation, so that it is extremely difficult for the user to realize such image editing operation as to expand the idea freely in the course of execution of the editing operation.